Traditional grinders may be utilized to grind herbs. The typical grinder includes various components that are disassembled to receive herbs and then disassembled again to dispense the ground herbs. Typical grinders further lack structures to direct the ground herbs during dispensing. There is a need for a grinder system that dispenses products such as herbs without requiring disassembly of the grinder system and includes a structure to facilitate the dispensing of the same.